PokemonxDigimon crisis of the worlds
by Infinity Ash
Summary: An evil force has open the portals of the timelines of the Digimon now ended up at Ash's world join Ash Ketchum and all of his newfound friends to save their future of their worlds but the darkness will stop at nothing to end their journey AshXHarem


**PokémonxDigimon**

 **Crisis of the worlds**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Ash's victory age of the dimensions**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon and Digimon now you're about to see this new story shows Ash's journey has just continues onward with new friends, new places and also old and new threats await for him that's right this story is going to show every characters from the Digimon timelines has come together but you wonder why let's see what happens in this chapter after the events of XYZ but you'll soon see that Ash's timeline of the kalos league has changed from the better now enjoy**

Ash was in the semi finals against Alain in the Pokémon league in Kalos as the only Pokémon they have left are Ash Greninja and Mega Charizard x as they continue the battle with crowd cheering of excitement watching it so are Ash's friends who are watching him and cheering him hoping he will win as they battle continues on as Ash is ready to make a move "Greninja use Water shrunken!" Ash command his Greninja as he brings his Shrunken to the top and spins it as there's red energy appeared and huge as soon as Alain saw it

"use Flame burst!" Alain commands his Charizard as he hits the ground as bursts of flame is showing but what's this Ash Greninja witness it then leaps as he throws his shrunken at Charizard as it cost a huge explosion in the stadium as soon as the smoke clears Ash Greninja and Mega Charizard x were still standing Greninja felt an injury but as for Charizard he collapse and changes back to Charizard "Charizard is unable to battle Greninja wins and the winner and our new champion of the Kalos league is Ash Ketchum!" as everyone cheered for Ash and his Greninja as Ash and Alain walked eye to eye

"That's a awesome battle Alain." said Ash

"Thanks Ash you have mastered Greninja's form perfectly and now I should call you champion Ketchum" said Alain as they shake their hands then Ash receive the league trophy "Hey Ash!" as he saw his friends running to him "you've did it" said Bonnie who was cheering his victory "So Ash what are you planning to do now?" Clemont asked him as Ash is ready to speak "I'll be planning to go back to Kanto now that my journey has ended in Kalos" said Ash as Serena was a bit upset about not seeing him again "Ash are you sure there could be more journeys you can do." said Serena

"Serena I don't think there's other journeys for Ash to go?" said Clemont

"It's okay Serena We'll come visit Ash in his home region someday" said Bonnie that makes Serena feel better as they walked towards out of the stadium to celebrate Ash's victory of the Kalos league hoping things never change or will they

(1 year ago)

it's been a year and Ash was back at Kanto who is now 11 years old and was grown more mature, smarter and stronger he's now walking at the fields of the route remembering the time when him and Pikachu faced the flock of spearows together but that's not the only thing it seems Ash has problems of his own after he won the league and return to kanto taking a break from his journey "was it real or just a dream?" it seems Ash appeared to have some kind a dream since last night but what kind of dream was it he had

"Pika pi" as he looks at his friend Pikachu who was on top of his shoulder was concern about his friend since had an dream last night "I don't know Pikachu this dream was telling me something there was seven portals next to our world then they opened up and I saw seven worlds are aliened" as Ash was thinking more then he remembers an huge hourglass contains dark energy "Then there was a hourglass was holding some dark energy." Ash said to him "Pika pika pi" to his words is translation of "Then you heard a voice speaking to you" as Ash nodded to that "It's best to forget about that buddy Let's head to the party our friends will be expecting us" said Ash as Pikachu nodded remembering that It's Ash's birthday as they're heading back to his house

Ash and Pikachu were walking back to Pallet town so Pikachu can get to that cake calling to him "We're almost here Pikachu" said Ash as he's right of almost being home just as they ran to Greninja "Hey Greninja" said Ash as Greninja leaped from the tree and lands to the ground "Gre" Greninja said to Ash that he was looking for him because his mother was worried about him because of that dream he has "Yeah but I'm on my way to the party Greninja." Ash told him as the three are heading back till they notice something from the sky as they saw an glowing light was falling but it landed straight to their location at the trees

"Pika?" said Pikachu

"I don't know we should go and see what it is" as Ash was going towards the trees to see what was it that landed as they looked everywhere then Ash spots the boulder was break through by the light who had crashed from the sky "I guess we know where it crashed at" as they're heading towards the location and start moving the rubble for shatter boulder "Man that light must be really strong to break that boulder" said Ash as they keep digging through the rocks as he found something else "What's this" as he lifts the item up and looks at it. it appears to be a handheld device but looks more different "Where did you come from?" he wondered but Ash notice it's glowing but turns out it was exact glow that came from the light that crashed

"I think that device we found is the light that crashed" Ash have figured out

"Pika" Pikachu agreed

"Gre" so did Greninja

"Ash?" as he looks behind and saw it was his friends Misty, Brock, Tracey, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie who was running towards him "We were so worried about you" said Misty who had spoke first "Mrs. Ketchum told us about your dream you had last night" said Dawn who was worried about him which she had a crush on him since they first met "Yeah but don't worry about it I got over it " said Ash has he hid the device in his pocket He'll show it to them after the party "We should get going Ash" said May as they're ready to go "She's right let's go Pikachu everyone's waiting for us at the party" said Ash as they're on their way to the party

As they made it to the party and started to have a great time as Ash's Pokémon are having a great time with their friends during the journey they had together everyone was dancing Ash was watching them dancing of course Brock ends up with a triple nightmare because of Croagunk , Misty and Max since he's trying to impress officer jenny and nurse joy "Hi Ash" as he saw Dawn in her contest dress an white one "Hi Dawn" said Ash as she walks to him "Care to dance Ash" said Dawn who offered him a dance as he smiled "Sure." as they're holding hands and start dancing Dawn as surprised she never see Ash a good dancer

"When did you became a good Dancer Ash" said Dawn

"I took lessons in Kalos and you're so beautiful" said Ash as Dawn blushed

"Oh, thank you Ash" said Dawn as they're done dancing then there was May "Mind I ask you for a Dance Ash" said May offering him a dance " of course" as the held their hands and start dancing together even May was surprised "My for traveling to Kalos you're a good dancer" said May as Ash smiled "Thanks May and you're good as well." said Ash as May was blushing just like Dawn as soon they're done Serena drop by "Mind I care for a dance" said Serena but Ash just picks her hand up and dance just now Serena was happy that she gets to dance Ash for the first time ever since at their journey at Kalos

Night has arrived in Pallet town as everyone was resting at Ash's house for the night as everyone was asleep except for Ash who wasn't feeling sleeping but decide to clear his mind by going on the walk trying to forget his dream "Why I can't stop forgetting this dream what's the certain clue about it" puzzled Ash as he was thinking more about this dream but one is important was this device he found as he pulls it out of his pocket "The only I need to know was this what are you and where did you come from" Ash said in his thoughts just then Ash notice the wind was acting up but it wasn't a storm then why the wind is acting up as Ash looks at where the wind was at till there was a portal just appeared

"A portal what's it doing here?" Ash was confused of that portal just appeared but something was coming out of it as a figure just came through the portal was unconscious and started to fall from the sky "Ah!" Ash was running towards the spot going to save the mystery figure as he or she was close to death Ash have leaped and manage to save the figure from falling the landed towards the bush "saved by the bush very original." said Ash as he looks at the figure turns out it was a girl his age have brunette hair with a magenta, pink sleeveless shirt with a white on the bottom wears a camera around her neck, long pink fingerless gloves, yellow shorts and pink shoes who was holding a white cat like creature with tiger gauntlets was still unconscious Ash picks up her hand he feel a pulse

"She's alive that's a relief I better take her inside" Ash carries the girl and her partner straight towards his house for her to be safe but Ash noticed the portal that brings her here have disappeared in front of him "by the name of Arceus what's going on?" Ash said but he noticed 6 more portals end up opening in saprate places of Kanto now ending up disappeared "seven portals just like in my dream" Ash remembered that seven portals were in his dream but he has one thing important to do was getting back home with the girl so she can be recovered but her eyes are slowly opening as she sees Ash carrying her "Where...am...I?" she said as Ash looks at her "Just hang on there I'm taking you to my place." Ash said as he's still running towards the road as the girl then closed her eyes once again Ash spots his hometown knowing he's almost there to his place then investigate those spots tomorrow

 **That's it of chapter 1 of PokémonxDigimon crisis of the worlds now Ash has rescued the mystery girl from her death of falling now he needs to figure out who else have went through six portals who are lost somewhere in Kanto but what was those dreams Ash was having and who is that girl and her partner are from the other world and that's right you can decide which Digimon characters you want that shown up from the portals send your reviews of which favorite characters you want and hope you enjoy this crossover od PokémonxDigimon crisis of the worlds**

 **Review**


End file.
